


Our Little Game

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: All work and no play, makes for a dull girl.





	Our Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was written for a September 2019 Hogwarts Facebook group. Plot #2 "I may or may not have left some….marks."

My shoulder was aching from the worn leather bag perched atop it. Classes had just finished and I was headed to the library to do some studying. The strawberry and amber mixture I would have known anywhere hit me mere seconds before the pale arm shot out from an empty classroom I was passing. Before I had a moment to protest I was pulled inside and pressed against the heavy wooden door. My bag hit the ground with a loud thud as a warm body pressed against mine.

“Mmm hello there gorgeous.” Pansy’s sultry tones carried softly across the room as she leaned toward me, lips less than an inch from my ear. Her delicate hands slid under my robes and landed on my hips.“Do you have any idea how torturous it is to have to sit behind you in potions when you sway those hips of yours.” Her hands shifted slightly forcing me to sway slightly as she went on. “Or in charms when you nibble on your lip while concentrating.” She pulled back slightly and nipped at my lips, eliciting a soft whimper from between them. 

“I…” My breath hitched as her lips found the side of my neck and made their way lower. Her hands loosened my tie before her deft fingers started undoing my buttons. “It’s not like I try and…” A swift tug had my top completely free of my skirt, and hands on bare flesh. “I don’t exactly think about…” She pushed my robes, top, and tie off my shoulders before wrapping around and unfastening the white lace bra. Sliding that off too she started kissing across my chest.   
  


“You don’t honestly believe I think you tease me on perfect Granger?” She chuckled huskily as her hands wrapped around my waist and slid the zipper down teasingly. “And yet, it still happens, and I’m still extremely wound up from watching you all day.” Her cheshire smirk flashed for a second before she leant down and wrapped her cherry red lips around my left nipple sucking softly. She let go with a soft pop looking up at me through her eyelashes. “So. What are we going to do about it?” Biting my lip as her words I pushed my skirt off my hips but left the white lace knickers slung low on my hips. 

“I have an idea or two.” I smirked pushing her back toward the desk. Smiling she let me take charge for the moment.

Leaning forward I let my lips capture hers for the first time that day. Despite the sexual tension in the air, the kiss was sweet and loving. It started as a gentle caress with her hands on my hips and mine tangling in her short black hair. Her tongue swiped over my lips begging for entrance I was all too willing to grant. As the kiss deepened I slid my hands down to her chest and started massaging her firm breasts. They were much larger than my own and I adored each chance I got to feel them beneath my hands. 

  
With a shiver and groan she unclasped her robes tore her shirt open. Lust was thick in her dark eyes and with a grin I backed her up until her legs met the long table behind her. Undoing the front latch of her bra swiftly I let my hands caress the underside of her breasts before pinching slightly on her dark pink nipples. With a throaty moan she pushed her chest harder into my hands begging for more. 

“Did you wait all day to relieve some of this frustration, Parkinson?” My voice had taken on the deeper octave I had become so familiar with the last few months. Kneading the breast in my left hand the other slid down to trace over the inside of her thigh. 

“And wha…” Her words cut off with a deep groan as I inched my fingers up her cream colored thighs toward her rippling heat. I stopped my hand and waited for her to continue. “What are you going to do about it if I did?” It was clear the words were meant to be teasing and snarky, but the breathless tone of her voice made it sound like a desperate plea. 

By now the air was thick with our shared arousal and it took everything in me not to drop to the floor and give her the release she so desperately needed. That wasn’t the game, and although she would be fine with it while she was building up, once she was over that peak she’d be furious. Pansy loved being teased and she looked so lovely while I did it. 

“Nothing of course.” I pulled my hands away and smirked down at her look of frustration. Her pale face was flushed with color and her chest was riding and falling heavily causing her nipples to brush lightly against my chest.“If you already took care of the problem you don’t need me now do you.” The widening of her eyes was almost comical and I had to bite down hard on my own lip to keep from giggling. If only the school could see her this way. At my mercy and begging for release. It was an addiction I quickly got accustomed to, and one I didn’t seem to be able to give up. 

“Let’s be reasonable here, Granger.” Her voice was silky and seductive, and her eyes read of nothing but trouble. Under her devouring gaze, I suddenly remembered I was standing there in nothing but my thin, now soaked through, knickers. Reading me like a book she trailed her fingers lightly over the fabric between my legs before pulling her fingers back with a smirk. Even through the fabric, they were glistening. “I think we could both…” She flicked her tongue out delicately and licked one of her shining fingers clean. “...benefit from this little arrangement. Don’t you?”    
  


I had to clamp my lips shut hard to keep from pleading her for release. She was testing me. Making the other break first was the ultimate prize, and my Gryffindor pride refused to let me take a loss. 

“I think, you talk too much.” Her eyes showed a flash of frustration that her plan seemed to have failed, but was swiftly followed by joy as my teeth grazed her right nipple. It was no secret that we both liked a little pain with our pleasure. A surprised moan filled the air as she grasped desperately at the back of my head, her hands tangled in my long curls. My hands found their way to her thighs pushing them apart so I stood snugly between them. Drawing patterns closer and closer to what was surely a soaked slit. Letting the taunt peak slide through my teeth I looked back up into her lust glazed eyes. “And I think you should lay back on this table like a good little snake.” 

It was risky talking this way this early on. If she wasn’t at the right level of arousal she’d snap out of the trance, and I’d have to work her up all over again. With a coy smile she obeyed and spread her thighs a bit further. Her black pleated skirt was still barely hiding her from display. My hands worked higher up her thighs until I hit smooth, wet, skin. 

“Godric, Parkinson.” My words were soft and heavy as I lightly ran my fingertips over her bare lips.    
  


“Surprise.” The word was strangled but I could hear the smirk no doubt gracing her face from here. A low growl ripped its way from my chest as I flipped her skirt up to take her in. Spread wide on the table I could see every delectable inch of her. Her thighs were glinting in the light and her clit was barely peeking out, just begging to be rubbed. Careful not to touch between her lips I let my hands trail around her sex smirking as I felt her shiver beneath me. 

“Do you want it?” My nails dragged lightly over either side of her lips parting her gently. “All you have to do is ask.” A broken sob rattled in her chest as she battled with her pride and need. Knowing she was close to breaking I ran the pad of my thumb ever so lightly against her parted folds.    
  
“Please, Granger.” The words are an almost instantaneous reply to the motion. Too bad she wasn’t getting off that easy. 

“Please what?” Both hands were now gently sliding over her dripping slit. 

“Please fuck me. Make me cum. Please.” Her last word came out as a loud moan as I slid two of my fingers into her tight heat. Curving them just slightly as I hit home, I felt her shake again. I started up a steady rhythm keeping my fingers curled before I bend down and run the point of my tongue over her swollen clit. “Merlin, yes.” The words were mere gasps as I fucked her on my fingers. Her hands were tight in my hair again. Using the leverage she started grinding herself against my face. The room was filled with nothing but wet slides of my fingers in her cunt and keening moans from her red painted lips. “I’m…” Her words cut off as I added another finger and sped up the pace. “I’m gonna cum. Fuck. Hermione” My name was a high pitched moan that filled the room. I barely managed to keep up the hard pace as her pussy tightened around my fingers and her back arched off the table.

Slowing my fingers as her breathing evened out I pulled them out and looked up to see her sated expression. I could feel her wetness on her my chin before I pulled her up for a kiss. The taste of her still on my tongue I slid it over hers. Her hand ran down my body to my soaked slit. With a quick flick her fingers were rubbing firm circles around my clit making my legs wobble slightly.    
  
“Careful, Granger.” Her words were a breathy command as the circles got harder and faster. My head was leaning heavily against her shoulder as she started kissing down my neck, sucking hard on a spot right below my ear. A pressure began building low in my body, a string that seemed to wound tighter and tighter, threatening to snap.    
  
“I think uh…” My voice sounded foriegn to my ears, more high pitched and breathless. 

“What do you think, beautiful?” She whispered low against my neck before finding a new spot below the last to suck on. Hips grinding against her hand with abandon I moan louder unable to form more than a simple “yes”, or “please”. Seeming to understand I wouldn’t be capable of a reply in that state she slowed her hand. I whimpered loudly trying hard to get the friction she’s robbed me of. “Ah, ah, ah, Granger. You’ll get it back.” Smiling I bit my lip waiting for the pace to pick up again. It never did. 

“What at you playing at, Parkinson.” Although it was meant to sound indignant it was laced with nothing but desperation. She picked up speed a bit eliciting a long groan from my throat. Chuckling softly she responded. 

“A game with just one rule.” My breathing hitched as she sped up again looking me straight in the eye as I ground my hips down onto her fingers. “I’ll give you the sweet release you’re so yearning for.” Moaning I smiled and felt myself right on that edge, when her hand slowed again. Growling deeply I saw her sinfully smirking lips. “All you have to do is ask.”

Need battled with pride as her fingers started up their delicious torture again. I’d been so close to the peak, when it had all been ripped away. Had the peak not been in sight, perhaps I would have held out longer. But it had. 

“Fuck. Oh fuck. Please, Pansy.” Those glorious circles picked up again and had my hips jerking in tandem. The dam had broken, and words just kept tumbling out. “I wanna cum. Please let me. No, make me.” I was so very close and my legs were shaking as I babbled on and on. “Make me cum.” 

Pansy’s breath misted over my cheek as I teetered on the edge. 

“Now.” The words left her mouth in a gruff command as she bit hard into where my shoulder met my neck. Her name was a near scream as it left my lips. My body was leaning heavily into her as my back arched and legs threatened to come out from under me. 

Having caught my breath I looked up into the breathtaking brown eyes gazing at me adoringly. 

“What?” I managed softly. Somehow that look had me blushing harder than any of the things we had done or said in the last half hour. The smirk that graced her lips at my question didn’t help the situation. 

“Promise you won’t hex me first.” The look on her face was far too smug for my liking, but she knew my curiosity would ultimately win out. 

“Fine. I won’t hex you.” I replied

“Or maim, dismember, kill, or injure,” She raised one eyebrow waiting. Was she really this concerned or winding me up. My heart started to race a bit in panic. 

“Yes, yes. No harm shall come to your pretty little Pureblood head.” Only a soft snicker was given in reply. “What is it!” 

Leaning forward she ran her fingers lightly over the side of my neck. The skin was a bit tended where her touch landed and my eyes widened in recognition of the feeling. 

“Parkinson, tell me that’s not what I think it is.” She snorted softly in reply a wicked grin on her face. “I swear to Merlin, Morganna, and all the four founders, if you don’t answer me right now. I’ll charm every single tie and robe you own Gryffindor colors.” The threat only provoked soft chuckle. 

“Okay, Granger. No need to threaten a girl’s wardrobe.” Her saucy smile was met by my stern glare. Holding her hands up in the air she replied. Looking not at all as contrite as I would have liked. “While giving you a mind blowing orgasm, that literally had you screaming my name. I may or may not have left some….marks.”


End file.
